Page 17/Annie
Annie is a friendly Page 17. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Boy… Buy a book with this.” (+435G) “Take some full moon grass… If your main force is paralyzed, your strategies will fail.” (+1 Full Moon Grass) “Take part of my book… The paper is filled with magic and surprisingly durable.” (+1 Valuable Parchment) “Boy… Will you cede some echo grass to me?” (Give Echo Grass?) *Yes - “You are a promising young man...” (+20 Affinity) *No - “It is not unreasonable if you do not want to...” “I want to mend a torn page but it requires money to repair… Boy, will you do me a favor?” (Give 261G?) *Yes - “You are a promising young man...” (+25 Affinity) *No - “It is not unreasonable if you do not want to...” “Boy… Will you cede a water stone to me?” (Give Water Stone?) *Yes - “You are a promising young man...” (+30 Affinity) *No - “It is not unreasonable if you do not want to...” “Young man, read a book.” “Grimoire skills require using a Grimoire Page to activate. In exchange, they are very effective.” “Recently, nobody has opened my book… Should I try imitating a cover?” “I’ll keep my mouth shut if you underline favorite sections in your books, but do not write in a library book for any reason!” “Eating and drinking while reading a boo is forbidden… Some moron spilled coffee on the book I was possessing.” “Language changes over time… I have no objections, but it is sometimes difficult to keep up.” “Do not fold the pages while reading a book.” “Magic book monsters are capable of producing Grimoire Pages from their body. However, a lot of magic is consumed in the process.” “Fewer people have been picking up books recently… We have less food as a result…” “It is nice to quietly read a library book.” “Evidently I picked the wrong book to possess… Nobody randomly picked me up while I was in the autobiography of a nameless farmer… May I consult with you on what book I should possess? Please give me your opinion on more than just purely superficial books.” *A historical novel - “Hmm, that seems like a safe bet. I suppose that is something people would often choose...” *A monster encyclopedia - “A monster possessing a monster encyclopedia? That would be quite an interesting situation...” (+10 Affinity) *A dictionary - “A dictionary would be problematic… It is rare for someone to read through the whole thing.” *A holy text - “Holy books are so stifling to live in. On top of that, not may people read them...” (-5 Affinity) “What do you think the page number in my name means?” *The page you are possessing - “Exactly. Our names refer to the pages we possess. Of course, there are some exceptions.” (+10 Affinity) *Your age - “That would mean I am 17 years old… I am okay with that too.” (+10 Affinity) *The number of people you have killed - “What a gruesome idea… That is horrible, coming from someone so young.” (-5 Affinity) “This light body can fly when the wind blows… But I also think it would be better if I bulk up a little.” *You are fine as you are - “I see… I am fine like this.” *It would be better to increase your weight - “It would be unfortunate if I flew off because a reader sneezed… I will try eating a little more.” *You should go on a diet - “The fantasy of losing weight to become beautiful… It is an unhealthy trend.” (-5 Affinity) “Boy… What kind of books do you like?” *Anything with adventure - “I see. You really are a little boy. And now you are leading your own adventure...” (+10 Affinity) *Science books - “Really? You seem to have a strong desire to learn. I prefer boys like that...” (+10 Affinity) *Comic books - “Reading comics is for idiots… is what some people think, but I believe even comics help spread the love of reading.” *Erotic books - “At your age, wouldn’t you rather experience it than read about it? Come here and I’ll demonstrate for you.” “Boy… What did you come here looking for?” *Knowledge - “I see. You can find it all here. I think it is good for people to still have a healthy thirst for knowledge.” (+10 Affinity) *Excitement - “You are young, but that does not matter to me… I will have to teach you that there is a price to pay for playing with fire.” *A fateful encounter - “In a place like this, the only encounters you will have are with book monsters… No way… Is that what you were hoping for?” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Annie: "Boy... Let's go to town to discard some letters... Just don't discard me..." With Chandra: Annie: "Keep that fire away from me..." Chandra: "Be at ease. I'm the same as you. I'm also weak to fire." Annie: "You're good at wielding fire, but it's also your weakness...? You have it rough." Chandra: "Does that make me a badass?" With Yoko: Yoko: "Hello Page 17. Is there a book here that you would recommend?" Annie: "I would recommend a collection of Dr. Min's earth sciences treatises. Although..." Yoko: "...That kind of book doesn't suit my tastes. Haven't you come across any good romance novels?" Annie: "I'm not really interested in that kind of thing... Neither in fiction, nor in reality..." Yoko: "Geez, what a cold-hearted page." With Cornelia: Cornelia: "Oh, Page 17. Could you help me organize some books?" Annie: "All right... Geez, Page 97 has completely dried out in this book." Cornelia: "And page 211 has shriveled up in this one. The loss of interest in books has become really serious..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ghosts Category:Companions